A la sombra de la montaña
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: A su alrededor los árboles se mecían por el viento, las hojas danzaban lo que parecía un ritmo de Vals y el viento les entregaba una rapsodia. En su enfoque sólo estaba Yusuke, él y sólo él.


**Disclaimer: **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece, es de Wataru Watanabe.

Soy una persona rara en muchos sentidos pero una cosa que no puedo evitar es la necesidad de expandir y apoyar esas parejas que me gustan, había pensado estrenar en este fandom con un Manami/Onoda pero me salió el tiro por la culata, empece la casa por el techo y vine con mi otra OTP de la serie (que sabrontosaurio). Espero les guste, y bueno... estaré dando vueltas por aquí mucho tiempo más así que ojala nos llevemos bien. Necesitaba un lugar donde _shippear _a las parejas que me gustan así que dije "Nitta, deja de pensarlo de más y escribe en el fandom".

_Whatever, _que sea de su agrado.

**Tipo:** Viñeta.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A la sombra de la montaña.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jinpachi no estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos porque toda su existencia había tenido la atención de las mujeres e incluso varios clubs de fans que lo apoyaban. Cuando se anunciaba alguna competencia siempre estaban presentes para apoyarlo e incluso en las prácticas se acercaban a regalarle cosas, una vez a la semana le llegaban confesiones de amor o sí eran chicas tímidas, cartas (que debía guardar porque alguien se había molestado en escribirlas).<p>

A lo que sí estaba acostumbrado era a los rechazos constantes de Maki-chan, y es que parecía que cosa que le dijera siempre recibiría un: «No» por parte de él. ¿Por qué pasaban esas cosas? Oh, que alguien le explicara las razones exactas.

Al principio le molestaba porque él llamaba a Maki-chan para conversar como buenos rivales (amigos) que debían ser pero él insistía en no contestar el teléfono o los mensajes, incluso había momentos en que apagaba el aparato para no hablar con él. Luego de un tiempo aprendió a vivir con eso y lo reñía cada vez que podía para que se enterara acerca de cómo se sentía. Al final simplemente esperaba con calma porque sabía que tarde o temprano (mientras más avanzaban en su relación el "tarde" se volvía "temprano") él contestaría y podrían conversar, siempre con sus palabras empalagosas que hacían que Makishima se avergonzara y le preguntará si se encontraba bien, también amenazando con que le cortaría la llamada y nunca más le contestaría.

Él se reía porque sabía que sólo eran palabras. Aprendió que era muy difícil que Yusuke de verdad, verdad nunca más le contestara el teléfono.

(Sabía que lo estimaba)

Sus rechazos no eran siempre en serio, sólo que era una persona tímida y era normal porque él era muy apuesto. Cualquiera debería ponerse nervioso en su presencia.

—Maki-chan, ¿me estas escuchando? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido mientras lo fulminaba con su mirada azulina que una Deidad le debió haber regalado. A su alrededor los árboles se mecían por el viento, las hojas danzaban lo que parecía un ritmo de Vals y el viento les entregaba una rapsodia. En su enfoque sólo estaba Yusuke, él y sólo él, las bicicletas incluso olvidadas apoyadas contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Un perfecto cuadro pintado con óleo, pero por alguna razón las cosas pasaban a segundo plano cuando se hallaba con Maki-chan.

—Sí te estoy escuchando, Toudou, creo que tu voz se escucha en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros —respondió Makishima mientras se enderezaba apoyando un codo en el césped. El sudor de su frente se había secado con el descanso que habían hecho durante su paseo—. Que no responda no quiere decir que no escuche.

Una risa escapa de sus labios y se remueve en su lugar, aplastando unas cuantas hojas caídas y logrando que su hombro quede pegado al de él. A tientas rebusca su mano entre la hierba verde y suave que crece en ese lado de la montaña, la sostiene con cuidado y se da cuenta que a diferencia de la suya el tacto de él es áspero y frío. Aprieta el agarre con fuerza y entrelaza los dedos sin preguntar, sintiendo que encajan de manera perfecta como las piezas de un rompecabezas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Makishima lo observa sobresaltado, sin poder ocultar el rojo que decora sus mejillas en ese instante pero no lo aleja. Se queda quieto esperando el próximo movimiento que el escalador de Hakone hará.

—Te acabo de preguntar… —murmura con voz gentil, coqueta, algo que logra remover las hormonas dentro de Maki-chan. Lo sabe perfectamente porque lo conoce como la palma de su mano. Yusuke es alguien fácil de leer, pero le hace feliz pensar que él es la única persona que tiene el placer y honor de verlo en sus momentos más tímidos, es como presenciar una obra que nadie más puede ver. Se inclina en su lugar logrando acercarse más al chico—Sí me das un beso.

—¿AH? Qué demo-

—Sólo es un beso —le corta él de manera tajante pero sin perder su actitud coqueta. Con su mano libre acaricia la mejilla blanca de Makishima, haciendo que éste tiemble bajo su mano y no puede evitar la ligera risa que escapa de sus labios—. No seas malo, Maki-chan.

—No —sentencia él mientras gira el rostro hacia el lado contrario, observando las bicicletas o el camino de carretera que está un poco más alejado, ya que ellos se encuentran en un lugar donde no los puedan ver.

Toudou hace un puchero sin soltarle la mano.

—Maki-chan…

—He dicho que no, Toudou.

—Muchas chicas matarían por darme un beso —suelta sin pensar como una excusa patética y desesperada por algo de atención. A veces no procesa lo que dice, como muchas personas, y termina soltando cosas que no debería.

Tarde se viene a dar cuenta la manera en que Yusuke se tensa en su lugar e incluso el tacto en su mano se siente de esa forma. Se remueve en su lugar y no puede evitar cerrar la boca, maldiciéndose en su mente pero intentando mantener una actitud calmada para que no se dé cuenta de su error.

—Pues entonces… ve con ellas —termina por decir Makishima al mismo tiempo que se suelta de forma violenta del agarre firme de Toudou. Las hojas crujen y el viento ruge—. Ve con ellas todas las veces que quieras y que te den todos los _besos _que desees, sí quieres todos los días. No me importa. Anda y bésalas todas las veces que se te dé la gana —Yusuke habla rápido, molesto y con ganas de borrar la mueca de arrogancia que sabe Toudou tiene en ese momento en su rostro. No necesita verlo para saber algo tan básico como ello.

—Maki-chan…

—Todos los días si quieres.

—Maki-chan.

—Lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado.

Antes de que se dé cuenta Toudou ha sujetado su rostro con su agarre cálido y suave (sabe que utiliza crema porque practicar mucho tiempo el ciclismo logra llenarte las manos de ampollas, a pesar de utilizar guantes), lo voltea con una agilidad envidiable y junta sus labios con los suyos. Todo parece desaparecer al tiempo en que ese tacto se vuelve firme y seguro. Su mano vuelve a ser entrelazada con la de él sobre el césped verde que crece en esa zona alejada de los ojos ajenos.

Durante el beso siente que el tiempo se detiene y cuando se separan todo vuelve a su curso; los pájaros siguen cantando, los grillos siguen en lo suyo, el cielo sigue azul, las nubes se mueven por el cielo de manera perezosa, el viento mece las hojas. La montaña es de ellos y nadie los molesta.

El de ojos azules sonríe.

—Era broma. Sabes que sólo me gustas tú. Maki-chan es la única persona que me interesa besar en todo el planeta, todos los días, a todas horas y a cada segundo que tenga —mientras dice eso su mirada esta fija en la de él, clavándolo y acorralándolo sin necesidad de tocarlo. Son dos pozos profundos que lo tragan todo a su paso, a él lo envuelven completo.

—P-Por esas cursiladas he pensado varias veces en romper contigo —musita temeroso luego de un carraspeo. Es imposible el no sentirse inseguro junto a él porque siempre sale con palabras que suenan a poesía y acciones que logran sonrojarlo. No le gusta verse débil y menos con Toudou, pero es imposible.

—¡Cómo le dices eso a tu novio!

A pesar de sus quejas, Jinpachi no se preocupa realmente porque sabe que él quiere a Maki-chan y éste en el fondo también, más de lo que quiere creer. No necesita confesiones románticas, canciones de amor o poemas a medianoche para saberlo, simplemente se conforma con su presencia y voz. Le basta con las llamadas por teléfono cuando están lejos y las salidas a la montaña cuando están juntos, con los abrazos y besos que no le niega. Todo eso es suficiente para Toudou.

Nunca se había sentido de una manera más correcta.


End file.
